


DKA 3: Stress Relief

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: Danny/Kono/Adam [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Het and Slash, Kissing, Kono Sandwich, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sandwich, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*The next instalment from the Danny/Kono/Adam series*</p><p>Kono and Adam have made a decision behind the scenes, and they are given the opportunity to see Danny in a social setting again after a stressful working day means they all need to let loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DKA 3: Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment from the Danny/Kono/Adam series (I’d suggest reading them in order – An Interesting Saturday, and An Interesting Saturday Afternoon come before this)
> 
> **EDIT: I have renamed this from 'The Filling For Your Sandwich' because I wasn't happy with the title... Author's prerogative, lol!**

 

It had been a really bad Monday at work. The case was difficult, and they were at a sticking point with leads, so McGarrett had sent everyone home. Danny was fed up and needed to relax, but even when he got home he found there were still things to do.

Grace’s stuff was everywhere from their weekend together, and he had to spend about half an hour clearing away her toys and books and cleaning up the kitchen before he could even consider sitting down in front of the TV with a beer.

Five minutes later and someone was knocking at his door. He huffed irritably and heaved himself off the couch.

He yanked the door open, prepared to glare and bitch at whoever was now interrupting his evening, but he froze when he saw who his visitor was.

“Kono, hey,” he gave her a slightly awkward smile.

It had been over a week since he’d spent a long and happy Saturday in bed with his friend and her husband. It had been the most amazing day, getting to be a part of their exciting sex life and pleasuring one another, but then everything had returned to normal and nothing had been said since. He’d only seen Kono at work, and one team night out on Friday, so Chin and Steve had always been present. It hadn’t been at all weird like he’d feared, but instead it was almost like the day had been erased from everywhere but his mind, a memory of something that never was. He wasn’t sure which he would have preferred, but he’d also accepted it for what it was – a fantastic day, never to be repeated. They were married after all, he’d been the intruder, and he was grateful he’d been invited to join them at all.

But here she was, dressed in a low cut black top and skinny jeans, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Hey,” she smiled at him softly, “Can we come in?”

“We?” Danny creased his brow.

Adam suddenly appeared behind her, stepping to the side so he was in the blonde’s line of sight. “Hey,” he gave him a little awkward wave.

“Uh... yeah, of course,” the Jersey man stepped back and let his two friends enter the house, shutting the front door behind them, “Everything okay?”

The Japanese man turned and smiled. “Kono came home and told me about the case, and how everyone is stressed out over it... said you looked particularly down when you left HQ, so...” he looked to his wife, who shrugged a little and turned her brown eyes on Danny.

“So we thought maybe some... relaxation was in order?” she hinted, tentatively.

Kono had spent the last week trying to get a read on her colleague, attempting to work out how he felt about their shared weekend in her marital bed with Adam. He hadn’t avoided her, things hadn’t been strained between them, but at the same time he hadn’t made any moves to talk to her about it or get her alone. Then he’d had his daughter for the weekend and the case had taken over on Sunday night, and Five-0 had spent almost twenty-four hours working on the murder before hitting a brick wall and being sent home by their boss.

The blonde had been particularly affected, having had to return Grace to her mother early only to be met with a case that had frustratingly few leads to work with, and she’d watched him carefully and wondered about how she could make him feel better. And then she’d spoken to her husband, and they’d decided that two heads were better than one when cheering up their friend.

But right now she really didn’t know where he was on the whole threesome thing; whether he wanted to move on and forget it, or if he was interested in more... and what that ‘more’ might truly entail... She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable if he didn’t want it to happen again, so she left her expression open and optimistic, and observed his reaction carefully.

His blue-grey eyes shifted to Adam, and then back to meet her gaze, and her heart fluttered with excitement when a lop-sided grin crept slowly onto his handsome face.

“What uh... what kind of relaxation were you thinking of?”

Emboldened, she took a few steps toward him and closed the gap between them until they were standing toe to toe. “Maybe the kind where you chill out and let us do all the work?” she purred, enjoying the way the man shivered a little at her words.

His hot gaze flickered down to her mouth, and she couldn’t resist any longer. The young woman leaned in to kiss her friend, gently at first but then letting it deepen, tilting her head to the side and opening her mouth invitingly for his tongue to enter. Her hands moved to his jaw, and his ended up slipping over her waist.

Adam watched as his wife kissed the Jersey man, their hands beginning to explore one another slowly, and his cock twitched in his pants when Danny let out the tiniest of pleasured whimpers and delved deep into the sniper’s mouth.

He and Kono had discussed their encounter with her colleague at length, and he’d told her just how much he had enjoyed their time with Danny. They had always thought their threesome, when it happened, would just be a one off, a bit of fun that they could walk away from. Neither of them had considered that their third might be someone they would want to see again. And again.

But then there was Danny, and his friendly and caring nature, the way he’d been so hesitant with them, how he had eventually thrown himself into the sex and enjoyment of their encounter... not to mention the fact that he was a fantastic and giving lover.

They’d both admitted to wanting him back, and maybe not just sexually but maybe as something... different. But they didn’t know what that meant right now, or how he would feel about it. At least it was obvious at the current moment that he wouldn’t mind a repeat of their weekend.

The Japanese man stroked himself through his jeans, and toed out of his shoes, walking around his wife’s back and trailing his fingers over her pert ass. He leaned in to kiss up her neck and she moaned into the Jersey man’s mouth, and as Adam made his way up along her jaw the shorter man broke their kiss to take the businessman’s lips with his own.

Danny’s slick tongue slipped into his mouth, and Adam groaned quietly as memories of their make out session in the bed last week came flooding back. He felt Kono’s hand on his chest, sliding down to tug at his t-shirt, and he had to leave the kiss for a moment to allow her to pull it up over his head.

His hands immediately went to the detective’s shirt and began to unbutton his clothing as Danny’s mouth went to the Hawaiian woman’s throat.

Between the three of them, they slowly undressed one another, working together so smoothly and flawlessly, and Danny marvelled at how well they seemed to anticipate each other. They were finally down to their underwear, and he allowed himself to gaze upon his colleague’s body.

She was wearing black satiny lingerie, and it looked like it was Victoria’s Secret, with little ribbons tied in bows at her slim hips which looked like the whole garment would just fall away if someone pulled them undone. Jesus, she was gorgeous enough already, but did she even know how much he loved to see a woman in nice underwear? Especially that brand...

Her strong, supple, defined body was ridiculously perfect. Beautiful, flawless skin covering a lithe set of muscles and long, luscious hair that he could happily bury his face in. She looked pretty and innocent, but he knew she could fight like a tigress and that only served to make her more heavenly in his eyes. Danger wrapped in a pretty silk bow.

“Fuck, were you wearing that at work?” he whispered, almost in awe.

Kono’s laugh was silky smooth. “No, I changed into it especially for tonight...” she stepped in close and ran her fingers around the waistband of his boxers, “but if you like, I could wear it more often at the office?”

Danny gulped audibly, because now he was imagining the sniper at HQ in nothing _but_ lingerie. Making coffee in the break room in just her panties, leaning over the tech table in black lace, aiming her rifle at a perp in something hot pink, revealing and crotchless...

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” Adam whispered in his ear in a sultry tone, “Maybe you could take photos of her at her desk in her underwear, and send them to me?”

Fuck... he was going to come in his pants like a teenager with these two around, especially with the younger man trailing his tongue over his bare shoulders like that, and the Hawaiian woman’s hand slipping further into his boxers.

He looked over his shoulder at the man behind him. He was a sight to behold as well; creamy skin so smooth like he was made of marble, pecs and abs carved from the highest quality stone, dextrous and strong fingers that were so tender and yet so sure of themselves. And his eyes were dark brown, like Kono’s, like rich chocolate.

The back of Kono’s fingers brushed lightly over Danny’s rigid cock, and he sighed and closed his eyes. She leaned in again to lick a wet line up his throat and tangle her fingers in his sandy chest hair while her husband nipped the milky flesh of the detective’s upper back, working his way lower. The sounds the blonde made in response to their attentions were gorgeous, tightening muscles low in her abdomen and making her wet with need.

She used her grip on Danny’s boxers to tug him over to the couch, pulling at the elastic until the cotton pooled at his feet, and then she shoved his shoulders so he ended up sitting in amongst the cushions and gazing up at her with hungry eyes.

Adam approached her from behind, looking down at their friend over her shoulder and making eye contact with him as he nipped along Kono’s neck, and she leaned her head back to let her hair fall to one side and expose herself to him. Danny flexed his shoulders and settled into the couch back to watch them intently, fingers stroking up his dick in anticipation.

The cop moaned and reached behind her to pull her husband in by the hips and grind his erection against her ass through their underwear, and sighed as his hands roamed all over her body, squeezing flesh and pinching nipples through her bra, gliding smoothly over her stomach and caged breasts.

Danny couldn’t stay idle for long though, despite his colleague telling him they’d do all the work, because the couple in front of him were just so damned delicious. He sat forward and reached around Kono to pull Adam’s boxers down, aroused by just the knowledge that his bare cock would be pressed into the Hawaiian woman’s back, skin to skin. Then he slid a hand around the sniper’s thigh and lifter her leg so her foot rested on the edge of the seat, before running his tongue up the length of her thigh.

She released an obscene sound that raised the hairs on the back of his neck, and he tugged her panties to one side before licking up the split of her pussy lips. She tasted unbelievable, and he couldn’t help the sigh that left his mouth as he probed inside her folds.

“Oh god, Danny...” Kono gasped breathlessly, and Adam groaned into her shoulder and thrust his dripping cock along the cleft of her ass cheeks.

He reached around his wife to tangle his fingers into Danny’s hair and pull the man in closer.

“Fuck... Make her come, Danny. Make her scream your name...”

The Jersey man growled his response and wrapped both arms around each of his friend’s thighs to widen her stance, burying his face in between her legs while the Japanese man pulled on his hair and encouraged him to tongue fuck her.

He sucked gently on her clit and she bucked against him, moaning while Adam fondled her breast with his free hand and kissed her throat.

“Tell me how it feels, baby,” he was mumbling against her, “Do you like what Danny’s doing to you?”

“Oh, fuck yes... feels so good...” Kono gasped, digging her fingers into her husband’s hips while he dry humped her. The sensation of the detective’s stubble rasping against the sensitive flesh of her thighs, his talented tongue flicking against her nerve centre and dipping into her pussy to lap up her juices; it was unbelievably erotic.

She moaned long and low when he sucked harder on her clitoris. “Danny, keep doing that...”

“Mmm fuck...” he spoke against her skin and repeated the action, and she could feel herself being pulled toward the edge of ecstasy. His hands went to the bows at the sides of her panties, untying them and letting the thin fabric fall to the floor.

“I want you to come baby,” Adam nipped at her earlobe, “and then Danny and I are going to fuck you, just like I promised...”

The memory of what she and her husband had discussed earlier, combined with the Jersey man’s tongue swirling over her clit had her crying out the detective’s name and jerking forward as she came. Danny’s strong hands grasped her butt cheeks and pulled them apart, allowing Adam’s dick to slide further between them and he growled into the skin between her shoulder blades.

The Japanese man released her colleague’s hair, gripped her legs and shifted Kono forward, moving her until she was kneeling either side of the other man’s thighs on the couch, and she settled into Danny’s lap and pressed her face against his shoulder while the last tremors of her orgasm rippled through her body.

The blonde stroked his friend’s back gently while he watched her spouse cross the room and retrieve some supplies from his discarded jeans pocket. He returned with two condoms and some lube.

“What was it you promised her, then?” he enquired, intrigued, and gently kissed her neck to raise goosebumps.

A grin split the younger man’s gorgeous face. “Oh, you’ll see...”

Kono lifted her torso away from Danny’s, her breathing beginning to even out, and Adam passed one of the condoms to her. She kissed the blonde cop deeply as she rolled the latex down his cock, and he moaned into her mouth and bit at her lips, thoroughly enjoying the contact of her agile fingers on his heated flesh.

Adam moved in behind her, having pulled on his own condom, and knelt between Danny’s legs to kiss down Kono’s back. The Hawaiian woman lifted herself up and positioned herself over the Jersey man’s cock, making eye contact with him before sinking down onto him.

They groaned in unison, the blonde’s fingertips digging into the sniper’s hips, and Kono threw her head back as he filled her. Her hair was immediately snatched up by the dark-haired man behind her, and she gasped at the delicious shock of pain when he twisted it between his fingers and pulled.

Adam nudged Danny’s knees apart slightly so he could get access, pushed his wife’s ass up so she ended up leaning forward with Danny only halfway inside her, and slipped his hot tongue in between her cheeks. The Jersey man had taken the opportunity to begin licking up between Kono’s breasts, tickling with his tongue and pinching flesh with his lips, but when he felt Adam’s chin against his balls he pulled back and looked to see what the younger man was doing.

“Oh shit...” he breathed, realising what they were planning.

The Japanese man chuckled and dipped to run his tongue over the detective’s balls, and Danny moaned and jerked up into Kono who gasped in turn. Adam released his wife’s hair, allowing her to grasp at her colleague’s face and take him in a hot, rough kiss, and the other man helped by pulling her cheeks apart further for Adam.

The businessman ran his tongue over Kono’s hole, pushing inside her and relaxing her with his slick heat, working her open. He massaged Danny’s thighs and ran his hands up his wife’s body while the cops made out with one another, and when the blonde began to tend to the Hawaiian woman’s breasts again, snapping open her brazier and throwing it to the side so he could play with her nipples, Adam lubed up his fingers with the gel and pushed two into her ass.

The fantastic sensations running through Kono’s body varied between sharp lightning and fluid waves. While Danny was biting at her nipples, his thick cock sat most of the way inside her and sent ripples of pleasure through her whenever she shifted, and Adam’s fingers deftly readied her hole for his own dick.

When they had spoken earlier about releasing tension with Danny, and her husband had suggested this position, she had immediately jumped at the chance. She’d done anal before, and enjoyed it, but the idea of having both men inside her at once just fired every filthy nerve ending in her body at once.

She felt ready, and reached back to squeeze Adam’s wrist to let him know. He quickly stood and kissed over her shoulders before gently nudging her forward into her colleague. Danny moved his legs together, and Kono parted hers further so that her husband could plant his knees firmly in between her calves and the blonde’s thighs.

He directed his cock to press against her ass, and she leaned her body back into him and twisted her head so she could kiss him feverishly, bringing both arms up to grip at the Japanese man and pull him in close.

The position stretched out her figure, putting her completely on display, and the Jersey man watched the two of them intently as they made out above him. He was still unable to quite believe his good fortune that they were here, doing all this again with him. They were young and beautiful and so fucking perfect to look at, and they had chosen _him_.

“Jesus, look at you two,” he whispered almost reverently, stroking one hand up Kono’s ribs, and the other over Adam’s ass and hip.

The couple looked down on him with dark, heated eyes. The sniper planted one hand on Danny’s chest and she bent forward to kiss him sweetly. “Look at _you_...” she spoke against his lips.

He had an amazing body. Solid, compact muscles, wide shoulders, dark blonde hair covering his chest and leading down his flat stomach, and an ass to die for. He was classically handsome, with a strong jawline and eyes such a striking shade of pale blue like the sea she loved to surf in.

Adam trailed his fingers up her spine, and she braced her hands against the back of the couch, and when he stroked back down her back he took her hips in his grip and slid forward into her. He was slow and deliberate, making sure she was okay and ready to stop if need be.

Danny watched the young woman’s face carefully as she closed her eyes and her brow creased in concentration, and moved his hand down to rub his thumb over her sweet spot to divert her attention from the stretch as her husband entered her. He could feel Adam’s dick moving through the thin partition of flesh between her channels, and he had to bite his lip to keep from jerking his hips.

The blonde glided his calloused thumb in small circles, and Kono put her hands on his shoulders and focused on the pleasure he was giving her, and the feel of his muscles under her hands, trying to relax.

Adam bottomed out within her, and he kneaded her hips gently and let out a long held breath.

“You alright, Kono?”

She nodded, finally opening her eyes. “Yeah, I’m okay...” She gazed at Danny underneath her, following the movement of his tongue as he licked his lips. “How are your stress levels?” she grinned at him.

The blonde snorted. “I think you’ve successfully distracted me from our shitty work day...” He caught Adam’s eye. “Come here.”

The Japanese man leaned down, making Kono gasp and wriggle between them, and the three of them giggled and panted from the movement.

The younger man finally got the angle he needed to connect his mouth with Danny’s, and their kiss turned heated very quickly. The Hawaiian woman’s lips began to travel down the curve of muscle between her colleague’s neck and shoulder, and when her husband drew his hips back and slid out and back into her, she moaned and bit down lightly.

The Jersey man’s reaction was swallowed by the dark-haired man, but his fingers gripped Kono’s ass cheeks tightly and he lifted her a little so she was kneeling higher. Then he planted one hand on the couch for support, tensed his abs and thrust up into her pussy.

“Fuck!” she cried out and dug her nails into his flesh, and reached back to put one hand on Adam to increase their physical contact even further.

She managed to stay raised up as both men started to move within her, and the feeling was like nothing she’d ever experienced. Two hard, thick cocks driving into her, filling her wholly and completely, pressed against one another through the thin wall inside her. Their rhythms were slightly different, with Adam slow and careful compared to Danny’s faster strokes, and it only increased her pleasure as the rest of the world fell away around her.

Danny closed his eyes and lay his head back against the couch, putting all of his energy and focus into driving up into his friend. She was so gorgeously wet, and Adam’s cock rubbing against his was enticing and erotic.

“Fuck fuck fuck...” The Japanese man hissed and rolled his hips, increasing his speed, losing himself in the velvet depths of his wife and their lover. She was so tight, and the detective’s moans were like music to his ears, combining with the wanton cries coming from his partner, pushing him on to stimulate them both.

He pinched Kono’s nipple between his fingers, the other hand tracking down her stomach to slide a finger into her folds and rub at her clit.

She came again, hard and gasping, this time shouting Adam’s name. Danny growled as her nails bit into his shoulder, and he fucked up into her harder and faster. Both men crushed Kono between them as their mouths sought one another again, and their tongues tangled together as they pumped into the gorgeous sniper. Their orgasms hit simultaneously, and Danny bit down on Adam’s lower lip while they groaned and swore loudly.

The businessman rested his forehead on Kono’s sweat-damp shoulder for a moment before he stood on shaky legs and pulled out of his wife, snapping off his filled condom and dropping to his knees to collapse on the floor. Kono lifted herself from the detective and flopped to one side on the cushions, before letting herself roll off and onto her husband who had all the air forced from his lungs when she landed on him none too gently.

He let out a soft ‘oof’ and they chuckled, and Danny grinned at their easy playfulness.

The Jersey man let himself recover for a minute or so, removing his own condom and sprawling down the length of the couch to look over the edge and gaze on his partners in crime.

Adam was on his back, Kono laying on top of him and facing upwards while he lazily traced his hands all over her body. The blonde couldn’t resist them, and manoeuvred off the seat so he was on all fours above them, dipping down to kiss Adam, then Kono.

The young woman gave him a satisfied smile. “Next round in the bed, yeah?”

Danny burst out laughing, as did the Japanese man under her. “Jeez, Kono...” he chuckled, “you’re insatiable!”

“That’s why I love her,” Adam kissed her neck affectionately, “Well, _one_ of the reasons I love her, anyway.”

“What are the other reasons? Do tell!” she teased, sliding her hands over both of her men’s jaws as they pressed against her body.

“Well,” Adam purred, “If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be here with Danny...”

The blonde tried to ignore the little twist in his heart. It wouldn’t do to get too attached to his friends that way. He was a third wheel and he knew it.

Kono leaned up to kiss him, though, and he closed his eyes and huffed out air against her cheek. She was so damn perfect.

“This is true, I _am_ amazing,” she winked up at him when they pulled apart. The detective smiled back at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes properly, and she placed both of her hands on his cheeks. “Danny, I do hope you realise we’re not just scratching an itch here... we really do like spending this time with you, sex or none.”

He frowned a little, because it still sounded too good to be true. Regardless of the way they had suggested earlier that this would continue – the underwear at work and the request for photos – he knew it was only temporary. They were married, for god’s sake, he was an interloper.

“Why me?”

“Danny,” she chided him in a tone that said she wasn’t messing around, “Do you even realise how hot you are?”

Adam was caressing her side, and he slipped his hand up to wind through Danny’s hair while he caught the other man’s eyes. “Sexy, caring, funny,” his thumb ran along the Jersey man’s cheekbone, “ _great_ kisser...”

The detective took the hint and kissed the younger man, and his colleague pecked them both on their cheeks while they explored one another’s mouths again.

“I am _never_ going to get tired of seeing that,” she sighed happily.

Eventually Danny stood and helped his friends to their feet.

“Come on, Danny,” Adam slipped his hands around the blonde’s waist and squeezed him close, “We were thinking of going out to dinner. Come with us.”

The Japanese man knew they had to prove to their lover that he was more than a bit of fun for them. Because somehow, unexpectedly, he was. It would be so easy to look upon the three of them and make the assumption that the Jersey man didn’t belong, but Adam and his wife knew better than that. They’d discussed it, and they both really wanted to see how a relationship would go with all three of them involved.

“Yeah, come with us. We can go to the pizza place that doesn’t suck?” Kono threw the blonde’s shirt at him and starting putting on her bra.

Danny’s eyes flicked between the two of them, considering the situation.

“Please?” The Japanese man asked softly and nuzzled the golden stubble on the other man’s cheek.

He finally nodded. “Okay, just let me find some jeans.” Danny looked back at both of them as they searched for their clothes in his living room, and smiled to himself. He’d take this for as long as he could get it, even if he ended up losing out in the end... he just needed to avoid getting too involved.

When the detective had left the room, the Hawaiian woman passed her husband his t-shirt and grinned at him.

He smiled lovingly back at her, and leaned to whisper in her ear.

“Operation Date Danny is a go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, so Danny thinks this is going nowhere, but Kono and Adam want more! I do hope they work this shit out...


End file.
